


Always Prepared

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 374: Depth.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 374: Depth.

Rose's Mum insisted under pain of death that she always carry protection, resulting in Rose rolling her eyes and shoving several foil wrappers into the depths of her wallet (never to be seen again, she'd thought). 

"Wait, you got a condom?" Rose breathed.

"Course I do... ah, somewhere. Just... might need a few minutes to search the TARDIS. Or an hour or two... or five." The Doctor made a piteous whining sound. 

Snickering, Rose reached for her wallet, picturing the Doctor's face when she mentioned later precisely who he should thank for saving him from all that tortorous sexual frustration.


End file.
